A Danish Discovery
by RainbowTanuki
Summary: Denmark sees something he probably wishes he never saw in the first place. Now he's jealous he can't be that special to Norway. slight Denmark/Norway and hinted Norway/Iceland. might become multi-chaptered.


**Warnings: **implied incest, a perverted Dane, and slight alchohol reference.

**Pairings: **slight Denmark/Norway, implied (though brotherly) Norway/Iceland.

I do not own APH. Himaruya does. If I did the Nordics would be in Hetalia a lot more because they're awesome. (end of story..metaphorically speaking, of course..)

* * *

Denmark knew that it was absolutely rare for Norway to even _grin _the faintest smile.

He also knew Norway was the type to hide within himself, revealing his true feelings to only those closest to him. So, when he saw the Norwegian smile (quite happily, Denmark noticed) as Iceland softly called his brother's name whispering "onii-chan", the Dane _seethed _with jealousy. Denmark saw the happiness that seemed to reflect from his friend's eyes, though Norway's face remained silent and stony. A quick, faint smile was all, and Norway turned to his brother's direction and existed the room. So the Dane just sat there in his seat, clutching the handle of his beer mug a little tighter than necessarily and trying to glare a hole through it as he sulked. Sweden and Finland were too busy talking amongst themselves to notice the two Nordic brothers' disappearance, or the Dane pouting like a child for that matter.

A few good minutes passed and the two had still not returned; Denmark was getting antsy and suspicious. Being a matured nation of many years, he was quite aware of what usually happened when two people were alone for extended periods of time. Not to mention, at some point in time, Denmark had claimed Norway as his one and only _best _friend whom only _he _could have alone time with. Abruptly, he stood up from his place on Sweden's couch and, roughly excusing himself, snuck off to find Norway. He was barely aware of Finland uttering a seemingly mute "Danmark!" as he strutted down the hallway of Sweden's house, hoping he heard Norway or Iceland's voice rebound through one of the rooms that lined the hallway. Of course, Denmark stopped once or twice to make a side trip to the toilet (because all that beer had to eventually exist somewhere). No sooner had he zipped up his fly he heard voices faintly from the opposite wall which, in turn, came from across the hall.

Smirking, the Dane made haste towards the conversing voices. Soon, he found himself sneakily leaning lightly against a door, which, much to Denmark's joy, was slightly cracked. Feeling accomplished, he snuck a peak into the room.

There, sitting on the edge of a bed, was Norway, hands folded neatly in his lap and mouth set in a line. Instantly Denmark scowled. What the hell were those two doing in there together? And where was Iceland exactly?

"Brother, I can't untangle it.." Denmark's ears perked at the sound of Iceland's voice. He was obviously behind the door, away from the Dane's view. At this, Norway nodded and motioned for his Icelandic brother to join him on the bed.

"I'll get it, Ice." Norway said, though it was so soft, it appeared he had merely mouthed the words. Obediently, Iceland sat carefully on the Norwegian's legs in response; Denmark, still scowling, noticed the boy's face was crimson.

But, instead of under Iceland's shirt (or wherever Denmark thought Norway would molest his brother), Norway's hands went to his brother's pale neck, and he fiddled with the ribbon that was usually wrapped around it, white as its owner's hair. Curiously, Denmark waited and listened as Norway continued to tug and pull at the ribbon while Iceland sat there patiently, red in the face, staring at the floor. Minutes that seemed like hours passed, until, finally, Iceland's snow white ribbon fell into Norway's waiting hands.

"Got it."

Quickly, Iceland scrambled out of his brother's lap and reached for his ribbon.

"Thank you."

There was an unexpected silence.

"Thank you, _onii-chan._" The Icelandic boy grinded out, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Then, Denmark saw something that he had never, ever seen.

Norway _smiled_, a full teeth-showing smile that could melt an iceberg. What was even more, he chuckled, clearly amused by his younger brother's shyness.

"You are welcome. Ice, come here." Norway got up from the bed, which revealed that he was a few inches taller than his kid brother. Denmark saw Iceland hesitate, then slowly slink up submissively to the Norwegian. The Dane suspected that if he were a dog, his tail would be between his legs. Then, gracefully, Norway pried the ribbon from Iceland's hand and shifted behind him, and retied the piece of material around its place on Iceland's neck. Nodding, Iceland stared at the floor as he mumbled another thanks, cheeks flushing an even brighter shade of pink. Norway merely smiled again before quickly pecking a gentle kiss against the Icelandic boy's forehead.

"Come back to the living room with me then, now that we've fixed your tie."

Denmark quickly snapped back to reality just in time as Norway's hand touched the doorknob. He jumped back, rather too quickly actually, and fell promptly on his butt. Touching his head to make sure his hat was still in place, he stared up at Norway, who stared back, looking rather cross. Iceland, however, opted to stand behind his brother as though he would fall over dead from embarrassment.

"Danmark?"

"Uh, Hey Nor!" The Dane recovered, picking himself up. "I was, uh, looking for you and Ice because, um, Finland wanted you."

"Really?" Norway raised a fine blond eyebrow.

"Seriously!"

"…Hm."

Seeming to somewhat buy it, Norway brushed shoulders with Denmark as he, along with Iceland, passed by. Denmark, feeling relieved yet a little disturbed that Norway had shown _actual_ emotion especially to someone like Iceland (who was just as silent and sulky, if not more).

Then, Denmark blanched as he saw Norway brush hands with Iceland as they walked.

* * *

**[TBC]**

....Maybe. Just so I'm clear, this **wasn't **the original fanfiction. This one was altered to be slightly longer, and to be funny. And to have more chapters. So I might upload the original and see how people respond to that one, and if all goes well, I'll delete this crap and keep the original.

ANYWAY. Ahem. Yes. I totally support both these couples, to be honest. But lately I've been leaning more towards Norway/Iceland because I just..dont know. To me, their relationship is so cute: Norway is a loving, protecting big brother who is only vocal and expressive towards Iceland, whom, in my opinion, is embaressed about their relations. (D'AWWWW ICE YOU'RE JUST SO SHY AND CUTE~)

**Reveiw if you like saying DenNor and NorIce outloud~**


End file.
